Late as usual Daniel
by j0rd4n9209
Summary: Daniel gets slightly ditracted in the Mode closet before a big charity event. Who's holding him back this time? SLASH! - dont like, dont read


Daniel Meade sat behind the large, oversized desk in his office at Mode Magazine, dressed in his typical style of suit and tie, running through the latest edition of the fashion based magazine. It was well after 8PM when he looked at the clock for the first time in what seemed like ages, realising that he needed to get a move on.

Tonight was the Mode fundraising event for under-privileged kids in New York, everyone was going to be there, celebrities, models and all the staff from mode, which explained to unusual desertedness of the Mode offices. Daniel had 45 minutes before he needed to be downstairs in his town car if he wanted to be there on time, which give him a generous 30 - 40 minute space to get changed.

He had a Armani tuxedo on hold in the Mode wardrobe, so half the work was done. After that he'd just have to find some shoes, flick his hair about and presto, he'd be ready, possibly even early for a change.

Daniel made his way across the office floor, it was empty, the lights were all off and no one was coming. It didn't take long for the well known cassonova to get slightly excited by this thought, and so he started to undo his tie as he walked to the closet, which was still a bit away from where he was. Getting closer, he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his smooth chest and hot body before removing it completely and throwing it to the floor. The door to the wardrobe was in sight and so the trouser button and zip became undone, falling to his ankles as he walked out of them. now, he was in the closet, in nothing but his smart shoes, high black socks and his white CK briefs. At the corner of his eye, he saw a suit hanging and walked over to it ready to get changed. Trousers first, he stepped into them, pulled them up. Something was wrong. Too long and slightly too wide around the waist. Confused, Daniel looked at the lable hanging from the suit jacket which revealed the suit was actually for Matt Hartley, an editor at the magazine. Daniel, realising his mistake, removed the trousers and was about to hang them up again when he saw something else hanging. Matt's chosen underwear for the night, a pair of black mesh briefs, hanging, ready to be worn.

Daniel couldn't resist his underwear fetish anymore, as he slipped out of his own CK briefs, his shaved manhood exposed to his surroundings, and into Matt's mesh designer ones. Looking in the mirror, Daniel liked what he saw, who would of thought Matt had such great taste? Like the trousers, the were baggy around Daniels waist, and he wasn't filling out the pouch for the manhood area as much as he would have liked.

"Probably just a standard size" he said out loud to himself.

"They're actually tailor fit" a voice proclaimed, which made Daniel jump and realise he'd have a lot of explaining to do, especially as he realised who's voice it was. Matt Hartley himself.

"Dude, I can explain…" Daniel began when Matt cut him off.

"No bother, ive been looking for someone to model them for me, I wanted to see how they looked. Couldn't really judge when I was looking in my reflection." Matt said with a cheeky arrogance in his tone.

Daniel began to move his hand towards his crotch area, which was only being concealed by a thin layer of see through material, when a flash went off. He looked up in confusement.

"Just for photo for future reference if I need it" he said in his cocky tone again.

"delete that now" Daniel began, before matt interrupted again.

"No no, see the thing is, I need the leverage. Il think about deleting it, after what I have planned for you."

Daniel looked worried, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Matt walked towards Daniel "Don't worry, I think you'll like it" he said reaching out and patting Daniels semi erect cock.

Matt undid the button and zip in his trousers to pull out his 8 inch hard dick, which could have been more difficult if Daniel wasn't wearing his underwear. The slightly taller man seemed to loom over Daniel, forcing him down onto his knees, face level with Matt's hardon.

Speechless, Daniel didn't know what to do, which Matt soon fixed by forcing his dick into Daniel speechless, eager mouth. Daniel was a natural cock sucker and it didn't take him much persuading, which made Matt believe he was more skilled in the art than he'd like to let on. As Daniels head bobbed back and forth on Matt's cock, Matt began to remove his clothes, revealing like Daniel, a smooth, toned chest, but sported a small black bush on top of his dick, which matt could see through the mesh briefs, Daniel did not.

Time went on and Matt had to pull out of Daniels mouth, feeling he didn't want things to finish there. Daniel looked disappointed from his lack of cock before Matt forcefully picked him up and bent him over the desk. Matt quickly and forcefully yanked the briefs down from daniels waist to his ankles, revealing to playboys smooth virgin ass. Spreading his cheeks, Matt inserted a finger in to Daniels eager hole. Daniel moaned in pleasure. This was quickly followed by a second, third and finaly fourth, each one made Daniel moan louder and hi cock rise higher, all 6 and a half inches, nothing compared to the other millionaires.

Matt pulled all fingers out leaving Daniel feel empty and craving something else in his hole. This was quickly sorted when all 8 inches of Matt slammed into the Meade boy. Matt fucked Daniel hard and fast, which Daniel found painful at first, but quickly began to enjoy, too much infact as it didn't take long after Matt began to reach round and stroke the other mans cock for Daniel to burst. And sure enough, with a few moans and groans from both men, Daniel shot his load all over the office desk and Matt's hand. His climax caused his ass to tighten around Matts monster cock, which caused to to cum too, up inside the Meade heir.

The men stood, catching their breath before Matt removed himself from Daniel and pushed him down again, forcing his cock back into the Meade's mouth. Daniel began to suck Matts cock clean, and Matt wiped his hand, covered in Daniels cum, all over Daniels face, making him the perfect little slut.

Matt pulled Daniel upright, knelt down and grabbed the briefs still hanging around Daniels ankles and pulled them up.

"You better get ready, town cars will be leaving in about 5 minutes" Matt said, walking towards his suit and stepping into his trousers.

"What about your briefs?" Daniel asked.

"You can have them, I prefer going without" replied Matt, as he pulled up the black trousers to conceal his manhood. He headed towards the exit of the wardrobe and towards the elevators.

"Come on Daniel, you wouldn't want to be late to this thing" Matt called as he exited the scene.

Daniel laughed to himself, still quite unsure about what just happened. He did know one thing though, with his face and ass still covered in cum, standing in a pair of Matt's baggy mesh briefs and with no idea of where his suit was, he would defiantly be late, as usual.


End file.
